


Residence

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen angel!Cas - Freeform, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Dean doesn't expect a fallen angel to move into their small town.





	Residence

Dean finishes the ghost oil change on the ghost care – it won’t get him paid, but if he doesn’t, he’s sure to be followed around by several of them when he returns home – and the driver (he can’t seen them properly, of course) honks before driving off.

He puts the broken, empty oil can back in its place of pride where it belongs so he can find it in situations like this as he starts to whistle. It was been a good day.

He has had many of those since he moved here. Sam declared him insane when he explained he was going to live in “America’s strangest city”, this cesspool of outcasts and monsters, but they needed a town mechanic, and he felt he was more than up for the challenge.

And until now, he’s had no reason to repent his move. Sure, the glowing cloud last week that kept raining down small animals on several parts of town was a little bit annoying…

As are some of the residents. But then, humans or at least normal humans would be as well, wouldn’t they?

“Dean, I see you have once more done everything to make our ghost population feel accepted and welcome” the voice of the town’s ipso facto mayor interrupts his musings. He could tell him a thousand times to knock instead of materialize, and it wouldn’t work; plus, Dean has gotten used to it.

“Yeah, Crowley, no problem” he says, turning around. They both know the demon checks up on him regularly to ensure everything’s fine, but they pretend that he just wants to annoy him. Makes everything easier.

“Drink?”

“Sure. Benny’s place?”

The bar the vampire opened was much welcomed, and has become something like a safe haven. No matter what follows you, just get to Benny’s and you’ll be fine. Probably.

“I had another visit from Frank” Crowley remarks casually as they walk down the street, “He is now of the opinion that the Government of the United States is pumping LSD into the water supplies.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“That in that case, I would consider us lucky since it should at least wash out all the cocaine residue from the eighties.”

No surprise there.

Two hooded figures brush past them. Rule number one: never try to peek under their hood. Dean never has, and never will. “Reminds me. The parade of the hooded figures – is it still on for Monday?”

He’s more than the town mechanic, really. He’s also something like the chief of police, the secret service and the fire department all rolled into one since Crowley has come to heavily rely on him during such ceremonies – and if Dean’s being honest, likewise. When Sam first found out he held him another lecture, but he wouldn’t want to live here without the crazy demon.

“Yes. They’re thinking of adding a beauty pageant.”

“Oh how nice.”

“I know.”

“That reminds me. There’s someone I’d like you to meet. And he’s very easy on the eyes.”

“New resident?” Dean asks. It’s always interesting when someone new comes along, mostly because it’s fun to figure out what they moved away from in the first place.

With Dean, it was comparatively easy; he was bored, and another relationship had just crashed and burned; and somehow, this place felt like home, from the very first moment.

“Yes. Don’t think he had anywhere else to go really, not since Heaven doesn’t want him anymore.”

Dean almost stops walking. Almost. If he’s learned anything, it’s that he cannot gratify Crowley by reacting too suddenly. “Heaven. Are you saying –“

“An angel with jet black wings, yes. Seems still a little lost, but then, who doesn’t.” Now Crowley’s voice sounds a bit strange, and Dean knows exactly why. He’s a demon who hated Hell so much he decided to go and live among humans. They move forward, falling silent.  

By the time they reach the bar, it’s dark even though there should be about half an hour of daylight left. He’s too used to stuff like that to care.

“By the way, what’s an angel doing in a bar?”

“Aside from opening the possibility of countless jokes?” Crowley asks. “I told him he had to come, to get to know the most important citizens.”

“You just liked the thought of an angel of the Lord in a bar didn’t you.”

“You know me so well, darling.”

There is indeed a man with black wings sitting at the bar, downing an impressive amount of shots. “I think I’m beginning to feel something” he tells a bemused Benny and man, that’s a deep voice right there.

“Castiel” Crowley greets him, “may I present to you the jack of all trades around here? Dean Winchester, Castiel. Castiel, Dean Winchester.”

The angel turns around and man, those are some baby blues. Dean swallows. “Hi.”

“Hello, Dean.” Wow, that’s an impressive stare he’s got going.

He clears his throat. “Crowley tells me you just moved in?”

Castiel nods. “It became necessary to find a new abode after my brothers and sisters decided I had no place in Heaven.”

“That sucks, man.”

Castiel shrugs. “It has been coming for a long time. And I like it here.”

That’s a good sign. Anyone meant to be here usually knows, somewhere deep in their gut. Dean did as well. “Wanna have another drink?”

“That’ll be my pleasure” Crowley drawls, waving at Benny. “Whatever inferior drink they’re having, and a glass of your best Craig for me.”

Dean can’t say for sure how he does it, but somehow they damn demon manages to slowly drift away from them over the course of the evening, leaving him and the angel who quickly becomes “Cas” to talk. He’s surprisingly entertaining, if a little downcast (pun not intended), and he’s really…

 _Woah_ , Dean tells himself,  _careful there. Angel, remember?_

Still, his plans for the evening didn’t include having to carry anyone home.

Dean has long learned to be careful about how much he drinks at Benny’s. Alcohol has a different way of affecting them here from day to day. Cas, alas, has yet to learn that lesson; and so he eventually has to get his Impala from the garage to bring him home. Of course Crowley isn’t around anymore to help.

“I just wanted to make it a better place for us all” Cas slurs, “I just wanted them to care.”

“I’m sure you did your best, Cas” Dean tries to calm him down.

“But it wasn’t enough” the drunk angel says sadly, slumping into the passenger seat.

“Hey” Dean reaches out and squeezes his hand, “For what it’s worth, we’re glad to have you.”

He looks at him, then, studies him  with an intensity that he’s never seen before, whispers, “You have a beautiful soul”, then passes out.

Wonderful.

* * *

“You know I could have sued your help with Cas the other night” Dean complains to Crowley as they’re watching the hooded figures glide around and have a good time (he presumes).

“I didn’t think that necessary” is all the answer he gets.

Dean shakes his head. “Of course not.”

“Oh, trust me, I know our little town, and how it works, and there was something missing.”

“What do you mean?”

“A love story” Crowley say simply and Dean hopes he’s not blushing furiously. “We needed a love story.”

“But –“

“And you and the fallen angel have several things in common. For one, you’re both helplessly altruistic. Oh, look at that. Hello, Castiel. I will just go and… not talk to the hooded figures since they don’t like that. Laterz.”

Of course Crowley would leave them alone at a time like this.

Cas is looking everywhere but at him. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to consuming alcohol”.

“I could tell” Dean chuckles. “It’s alright, man. We’ve all been there. Once, I didn’t realize there was a full moon and Crowley had to magic me home after one beer.”

Cas looks up and gives him a tentative smile.

Damn it, Dean realizes. Crowley was right again.

**Sometime later**

“Morning, sunshine” Dean greets his boyfriend with a kiss as he enters their kitchen. Cas’ hair is adorably dishevelled as always when he just got up. “Don’t forget we have to go to the dog park’s opening today.”

Their duties will include making sure no dogs or people enter the dog park.

“Hello, Dean” he says, encircling him with his wings.

He chuckles. “I’m trying to make breakfast here”.

Cas nuzzles his neck. “I know.”

Sam is coming to visit them later this week. Dean is sure they’ll get along like a house on fire. Once he’s done complaining about their PDAs.

“It’s a nice day. Beautiful sunset.”

Some days begin the other way around, here. It’s nothing too strange, all things considered.

“It is” Cas agrees, letting go of him and accepting a cup of coffee. “Also, Benny told me yesterday we’ve got a new resident. A werewolf, it seems.”

Dean grins. “Does he already know we have up to four full moons a month?”

Cas simply kisses him.


End file.
